


Bleach Days, Cooking Disaster (Rangiku Matsumoto)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: When Rangiku approached you, asking you to learn how to make spaghetti, you were quite thrilled. It was one of your favorite dishes, and you prided yourself on how good yours always turned out. You had it all planned out, but nothing ever goes as planned, especially when the soul reapers are involved.At first, things went smoothly, but Rangiku didn’t really understand the basics, let alone the mastery that is making the perfect spaghetti.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	Bleach Days, Cooking Disaster (Rangiku Matsumoto)

  * **Genre** : Friendship, Crack ☁
  * **Word Count** : 565 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Bleach ☁



* * *

When Rangiku approached you, asking you to learn how to make spaghetti, you were quite thrilled. It was one of your favorite dishes, and you prided yourself on how good yours always turned out. You had it all planned out, but nothing ever goes as planned, especially when the soul reapers are involved.

At first, things went smoothly, but Rangiku didn’t really understand the basics, let alone the mastery that is making the perfect spaghetti.

“Are you… sure you know what you’re doing?” You questioned, watching anxiously from across the room.

“Of course! Don’t worry, it’s perfectly safe!”

“I’m… not so sure about that, Matsumoto.”

“Will you relax already? I’ve got this, don’t worry!”

“Wait, why are you adding cotton candy to the sauce?!”

“It’ll make it sweet!”

“Add sugar, then!”

“Oh, look! Let’s add this orange, too!”

“Wait! Rangiku!” _Splash_. “At least peel the skin off first!”

“Have faith in my cooking skills!”

“Your cooking skills? What cooking skills!? You’re adding potatoes now! Why are you adding potatoes?!”

“It’s for flavor!”

“Add garlic! Not nutmeg!”

“Ooooh! Maybe we should turn the fire up!”

Matsumoto reached over and turned the fire up to high before turning her back to start the noodles.

“Rangiku!”

Less than five minutes later, the sauce started to bubble and pop, splattering across the stove and onto the floor and even on the ceiling.

“Hehe, whoops.”

“‘ _Whoops_ ‘? You call this ‘ _whoops_ ‘!?”

“It’s not like you’re doing anything!”

“I’m tied to a chair!” You huffed, stomping your foot on the ground. True enough, she had gotten tired of your interference so she had tied you up to the kitchen chair, pinning your arms to your sides.

“WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?” Toushirou appeared in the kitchen, glaring hard at his orange-haired Lieutenant.

“We were making spaghetti….”

“There is no _we_!”

He had a horrified look on his face as he looked at the oddly colored sauce on nearly every surface of the kitchen, to the whole ingredients rolling across the floor. A tic mark appeared above his eye, “ **CLEAN THIS UP! NOW**!”

“Oh shoot, look at the time! There’s a sale going on!” Her blue eyes lit up as she dashed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

With a heavy, tired sigh, Toushirou shook his head before coming over to untie you. “I’m sorry about her,”

You shook your arms a bit to get some feeling back into them. “You can’t take responsibility for every stupid thing she does, ya know. Especially not here in the world of the living.”

“I’m her captain, it’s my job.” He stated, simply, picking up a rag from the drawer and beginning to clean up the mess. You did the same, making him pause. “Let me clean it up. It’s the least I can do.”

You chuckled, picking up the whole, sauce-covered orange from the floor. “It _is_ my kitchen, you know. I have to make sure it gets cleaned properly~” You stuck your tongue out, throwing it in the trash.

He smiled softly before getting back to work. It took about five hours to scrub all of the surfaces the sauce had managed to find, but in that time, you found Toushirou warming up to you just a bit and, for that, you deemed the mess worth it.

The lesson here? Never let Rangiku cook anything, even with supervision!

* * *


End file.
